This proposal requests support to partially fund improvements for the Animal Resources Program at Ohio University. Ohio University is dedicated to maintaining standards of animal care in accordance with NIH guidelines as listed in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and to achieving AAALAC accreditation for its animal facilities. Partial funding for the following items is requested in pursuit of that goal: 1.) Addition of a cagewasher to the Psychology unit to allow that unit to meet the recommendations of the NTH Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and to allow greater use of that facility, 2.) The installation of a standardized, campus wide security system for the animal facilities to insure the safety of laboratory animals, employees and research being conducted, 3.) Replacement of a substandard incinerator to facilitate handling of biohazardous materials in accordance with EPA and NIH standards, Partial funding for purchase of new avian caging to replace badly deteriorated caging currently in use and therefore bring this section into compliance with NIH and USDA guidelines, and 5.) Funding for renovation of several rooms in the Zoology Animal Facility to convert them into usable animal holding space is also requested.